


Rare Pleasures

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, F/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 19:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16001675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: iamburdened asked:Heyo there! I’m new here and I was wondering if I could request a dom!Loki x Sub!reader where she is completely submissive to her master and he adores his little pet.





	Rare Pleasures

You feel the butterflies in your stomach. You and Loki had planned a very special night since it’s rare both of you are free on the same night. You wait for him anxiously on your bed. You’re naked except for the collar on your neck. You are on your knees at the edge of the bed as Loki opens the door slowly and sees your eagerness. “I see you’re ready for me, pet?”

“Yes, master.” You look up at him hopeful.

“Good.” He walks to you slowly. You’re dripping already, thinking about what he will do to you. “Suck your master’s fingers.” Loki offers his hand to you. You greedily lick the tips of his fingers before working them like you would his cock. “Yes, my pet.” You smile, pleased with yourself and hum. “Such a good girl.” He pulls his fingers out of your mouth. Loki removes his clothing before you. “Do you see what you do to me?” Your eyes land on his hard cock. “You did so well with my fingers. You can suck my cock with that pretty mouth of yours as a reward.”

“Thank you master.” You get on all fours and greedily take his cock to the hilt. Loki moans and grabs your hair roughly.

“Yes, (Y/n)!” He keeps your face buried against him. “You’ve always known how to please your master.” You smirk and hum proudly. The vibrations set him over the edge and he thrusts against you, forcing you to swallow his seed. You choke, but willingly swallow as much as you could. Cum is dripping from your mouth when you pull away. “You’re very good, my beautiful pet.” You beam with pride before he pulls you up by your collar. “Let me reward you.”

“Please master, can I have your cock?” You beg. “Please, I need your cock.” He smirks and kisses you deeply.

“Of course, my pet.” He pushes you down onto your back. “I would not leave you aching for your master’s love.” Loki slips two fingers into you slowly, checking how wet you are. Needless to say, he is very pleased it seems you came as you sucked him off. “So eager…”

“Master…” You arch your back. “Please…” Loki sucks his fingers clean before climbing above you.

“Let your master ease your pain pet.” He smirks and kisses you deeply. Loki keeps your legs spread as he torturously enters you slowly.

“Please master…” You beg him to go faster. “Fuck me roughly.”

“As you wish, my pet.” He quickens his pace and you dig your nails into his arms. “Fuck, darling…”

“Yes! Loki!” You scream from your pleasure. “Yes!” Loki loves hearing your praise. You cum around him. He groans and kisses you deeply. You’re breathing heavily as you come down from your high. “Did I please you well, master?” You look up at him.

“You always exceed my expectations.” He smirks before laying next to you. “Come love,” he pulls you up to the pillows. “Let me spoon you.” You smile and curl up with him. “Thank you for your idea.” Loki murmurs in your ear.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” You blush. “Good night love.”

“Good night, sweet darling.” He closes his eyes, happy he finally had time alone with you.


End file.
